My Dork, MY Best Friend
by SpidergirlAPandaQueen
Summary: Skylar only wants one thing in her life... A family. She's been left abandoned, hurt, and torn apart. When she applies at her new school, she meets the sweet, socially awkward, but mostly hot Peter Parker. As she tried to push away her feelings towards him, she finds herself buried deeper when she is adopted by Tony Stark. Can she hide her feelings or will her heart take over?
1. Chapter 1

**Hiii! This is my first story, so I want to put out a few disclaimers. Number one: I own NONE of Marvel. Like AT ALL. Second: The only characters I own are Skylar and Matteo (Denae comes from my friends fan fiction)**

 **I really hope you guys enjoy!**

 **PROLOGUE**

Blaring alarms. That's all Skylar storm heard. Every blare mad her more determined on her escape. Natasha had accomplished it, she definitely could. Right? She had to escape for her family. Family. Right well her old family thought she was mental. She had to go to her new family, whoever they were. She would find one. She just knew it.

 **Chapter 1 : The taste of Freedom**

The sun shone bright on her face and she smelled a new smell. Freedom. A smell she almost couldn't recognize anymore, but the place she escaped to. She knew very well. She saw both new and old faces. She was walking to her new school. As she was walking a boy caught her eye. To Skylar she thought he was a dork from what she could see. A guy who was holding a chem and history book with headphones on. She smiled yet he didn't notice her. As she walked into the school she went to the front desk to turn in her transfer slip. Even though she spent all that time at The Red Room she still learned and was thought things other than being a warrior. She gave it to the principal and went to her locker. When she arrived to her locker she noticed the same boy. Skylar said hi and smiled kindly.

He looked up and said, "Hi. I'm Peter, you must be new." Skylar gulped.

"I'm Skylar. Skylar um Kings." They both walked to class. She noticed that they were in almost all classes together. Then came lunch. There Peter and Skylar talked for awhile until. They heard a ding come from peter's pocket. Peter looked and noticed it was from Mr. Stark. He looked and then ran as if it was life or death. Leaving Skylar in an unfamiliar place with people who she didn't even know. Confused Skylar continued walking and she thought to herself what was wrong with him, what had happened . She did find interest in her new friend or person. An interest that could turn into to something more. It was lunch time, Skylar wasn't a fan of people so she just sat at a random table trying to look normal. She wondered what she was gonna do here. Wondering where she was gonna do. And most importantly hoping and wondering if the red room would be able to find her here. She so busy wondering these things. That she didn't notice Peter sitting beside her. She had a notebook right in front of her and a pencil in her hand. She could feel the trembling of her hand and the loud beat of her heart. Peter looked at her worried. Even though he didn't know her, he felt a strong pull to her. He gently put his hand onto hers.

"Hey are you okay, Skylar was it?" Peter said with a gentle voice. He smiled at her, Skylar smiled back.

"I'm fine thank you. Um yea it's Skylar" Skylar said that looking calm, but inside she could feel her heart speed up from his touch. She moved her hand away from his. Peter still smiled. Skylar felt weird, she looked at the two people in front of them. A girl with her hair tied back wearing a olive jean kind of jacket and a boy who was smiling at her as well and had a blue hoodie on.

" So Skylar, where you from?" Michelle asked suspiciously, Skylar smiled.

"I'm originally from here but I moved around." Skylar answered calmly. The bell rang, they all stood and headed for class. For the rest of her classes she noticed each and everyone of them had Peter.

"Dammit. How am I supposed to not see this kid if, he's in every class I have." Skylar growled to herself. She had to deal with it though. She continued the rest of the day. At the end of school she knew she was screwed.

" _Where the heck am I gonna go_? " Skylar thought to herself.

 **BAM! How was that? Feel free to review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back! Here is another chapter with the lovely Skylar and Peter.**

 **Chapter 2**

It was the next day and Skylar was at her locker. She was looking for her books. Once she closed her locker she saw him, Peter. She wanted to say hi and ask where did you he went yesterday, but she just said hi.

After she said that Peter nervously said, " Hi. Sorry I- I went to the store yesterday I needed to hurry." After he said that he had a small smile appeared on his face. Skylar sighed, she could tell he was lying but she didn't mind. Skylar knew that it wasn't her place. She knew that she couldn't do anything about it. Even though she was used to being lied to it still hurt her. She didn't know why it hurt her, that he lied. She said okay though and look down. Peter could tell she was confused or sad maybe even both. So he gave her a hug. He wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her tightly. Surprised Skylar froze, she was so confused and didn't know what to do.

All she knew was she felt safe, so she hugged back. Skylar felt like the world was frozen and wished that moment lasted forever, but they stopped hugging and nervously Skylar said, " I Have to go to class. Bye." As she started to walk she looked back and noticed Peter was gone. She thought she was imagining things but no. He really had ran out the door and once again disappeared. When Skylar got to her class. She searched up Stark and saw Tony Stark. She gasped she thought about all the times Peter disappears. She knew something was up. She knew that she had to investigate.

Skylar couldn't just act like his phone didn't ring. She couldn't just act like he wasn't always disappearing. That Peter didn't always run as fast as he could out of nowhere, or how often he wouldn't be in his classes and would disappear so quickly. Skylar knew she had to find out what was going on with Peter Parker and his many secrets. And she was ready for every single one of them. She knew that they had just became Friends but she knew that it was gonna last. A long while and maybe become something more.

The more they work together and the more they get to know each other. Well at least she secretly hoped. She walked to her next class. The class right before lunch. The were Peter was sitting right beside her. She saw Peter walk into the room.

He smiled and walked over to her. Peter walked over to a desk which was right beside Skylar. Skylar felt her heart begin to race. She didn't know why though. It was just a regular guy she knew. A guy who was her friend, yet he made her heart beat so fast. He made it beat as if it was gonna jump out of her chest.

 **It was short, I know. That will probably be the average length for my chapters though.**


	3. Chapter 3

**You know the drill. I'm back once again. Please don't hesitate to review.**

 **Chapter 3**

It was lunch time. Skylar was looking around for a place to sit and spotted Peter. She ran to him and said Hi . Peter said Hi back, Peter introduced her to Ned his best friend and Michelle the girl who seemed to be their friend, but also hate them. Skylar sat with them until the end of lunch. Skylar wanted to ask about Stark, but didn't know how to. So she just had to go for it.

She asked, "Um do you work for Tony Stark?" Peter looked at her in shock. He thinks to himself. ' _What if she knows_?' Peter pulls her to the side.

Before he says anything Peter thinks for a minute, then asks, "You know Tony is Iron man too?"

"WAIT WHAT?!" Skylar says in shock. How is that possible. Peter turns red and quickly realized she didn't.

"Oh no I was joking," Peter said. They both argued back and forth on who was right or wrong. They argued on who was.

Skylar argued,"Peter you can't be kidding. YOU JUST DROPPED A TRUTH BOMB! That is no joke. I can tell." Peter sighed, he knew he was trapped. He knew that Skylar wouldn't give up. He looked at her, she had a slight smile across her face. Looking at him and hoping he would tell her the truth. He looked at the ground for a minute debating if he should tell her. He finally looked at her.

Peter gave up and just said, " Fine Mr. Stark is Iron man okay" Skylar was still in shock but some part of her knew it all along. Why? She wasn't sure. She wasn't sure why she felt so weird. She shook her head to clear her thoughts. The point was, Tony Stark was Iron man. Peter cringed back as if anticipating her reaction.

She smiled and said, " See now that wasn't so hard to admit." Peter laughed. Inside Skylar was screaming she was shook that he lied to her. The bell rang and they both smiled then walked away. As Skylar walked away she wondered what other secrets Peter had. She wanted to know all his, but she didn't want him to know any of her. School was over and Skylar found a place to live. It was a loft about a few blocks away from the school. When she got home and began to clean herself up she noticed someone's shadow near her window. Skylar slowly approached the window. As she crept to the window she grabbed a kitchen knife. She flung the window open and grabbed the piece of clothing that was hanging out. She saw it was someone in a black hoodie and covering their face.

"WHO ARE YOU!?" Sky yelled. In an oddly familiar voice the person said calmly I'm ….

 **Whoa look at that cliff hanger. Stay tuned.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Guess who's back? MEEEEE! (lol I'll stop now)**

 **Chapter 4**

In an oddly familiar voice the person said calmly," I'm Natasha Romanoff… but you know who I am." Skylar faced was both excited and confused. Running through her head was _"How does she know who I am?_ " or " _it's FREAKING Natasha Romanoff_!" Skylar tried to calm herself down. She thought she was dreaming. Natasha continued talking but, Skylar was so zoned out she didn't notice. Until Skylar thought how would Natasha know who I am? Natasha looked at Skylar.

"Hello are you listening." said Natasha Skylar replied quickly.

"Huh?!" Skylar finally sat down next to Natasha. Natasha huffed.

Skylar asked, " How did you find me. How do you even know who I am or-" Natasha cut her off right there and explained how she found her. Natasha explained that she had heard from S.H.I.E.L.D that someone from the Red Room had escaped and she wanted to check them out. Natasha explained everything and told her that just _might_ make a good Avenger if she had the proper training. Skylar was in shock to what Natasha had just said. Her jaw was dropped and Natasha began to laugh.

" So I take that as a yes?"

"Umm look I would love to but, I have school and I have no one. It's just me so." Natasha looked surprised.

" What about your parents Sky? Have you not looked for them at all?"

"Um no," Skylar replied. " My parents are dead and my foster mother only had me for the money." Skylar began to talk about her lovely bio parents and her abusive foster mom who just wanted to become rich. Natasha was surprised on how rough her life was. Natasha came up with a plan and asked Skylar, " How would you like to be Skylar Romanoff." Skylar's jaw dropped one again.

" Y-you w-w-want m-me to be a R-Rom-Romanoff?!"

" I mean yeah why not" Natasha said Calmly Skylar smiled and nodded her head to the idea.

" I'll just stay with you for awhile and then if in a week you get sick of me, and don't want to go through with the adoption I'll understand." "Okay." That was all she said. They began to talk and laugh. Well Skylar laughed. Natasha kept a neutral expression the whole time. Suddenly, they heard someone bang on the front door.

"Romanoff open up!" The voice yelled. Skylar and Natasha looked at each other. Skylar grabbed a kitchen knife and slowly walked to the door once again.

' _Who could it be this time?'_ she wondered.


	5. Chapter 5

**HIIIIIII! I'm back again, though half of you guys probably wish I wasn't XD. Anyways, PLEASE REVIEW!**

Chapter 5

As Skylar continued to walk to the door Natasha whispered " be careful." Skylar nodded, Opened the door and it was… Tony Stark.

" Hey kid how ya doing. I'm Tony Stark handsome, smart, Millionaire." Natasha walked up to tony and slapped him across the face.

"What the fuck Romanoff?" Tony rubbed his cheek. Skylar laughed and wondered why she did that.

" Watch it Tony. Next time I'm gonna shoot you." Natasha yelled.

Tony laughed and said, " Hate to break it to you Natasha but we are leaving... the kid has school tomorrow."

" Actually, I do have school so night guys," said Skylar. As Sky walked to her room and smiled and said in her under breath ," I might have a family soon mom. I hope your proud of me."

The next day… Skylar was on her way to school. As she walked to school, she thought of Natasha's offer. She also wondered why Natasha would want to adopt her. Why Natasha was there in the first place. Skylar felt like she had to make a good decision on this cause if she doesn't it could change her life. Just as she was walking Peter came up behind her.

" Hey Sky. How are ya." He said. Skylar jumped and kicked Peter from behind.

"Ow!" Peter said in pain.

"OMG Peter I'm so sorry I kicked you so hard. I really didn't mean to it's just reflexes."

" Don't worry about it I'll be fine." Skylar laughed and said okay. They walked beside each other on the way to class. Once they both got into the classroom and sat down.

The Teacher said, " Okay class line up we're going on a field trip." Everyone looked at each other in surprise cause no one knew about this. They all went to the buses. Peter and Skylar sat down next to each other. Skylar got tried.

" I'm gonna take a nap wake me up when we get there." She laid her head on to Peter's shoulder. Peter was surprised and said okay. Sooner or later Peter fell asleep too. Jacob (Peter's Best Friend) saw the two of them and was in awe. Jacob knew that soon they would become a couple and bloom with romance. The bus stopped, Skylar woke up and saw Peter was asleep too. She looked at him and smiled.

Jacob said, " Hey Peter wake up dude." Peter woke up and saw Skylar looking at him.

"What, am I drooling or something?" Skylar laughed and said Nope. She had a serious face once again and began walking off the bus. Peter and Jacob looked at each other.

The teacher said, "You will look around in pairs of two." The teacher began calling out pairs of two and of course, one of them was Skylar and Peter. Skylar felt her face become hot and she didn't like it. Skylar and Peter began walking. As she walked Peter began rambling. Skylar was so focused on Natasha and the Avengers, that she didn't even notice until.

" Hey Skylar are you okay?" Peter asked.

" Umm I-I'm fine." Peter continued talking, but he let something slip.

" You know Mr. Stark is working on a new suit for me and."

" Wait what do you mean new suit Peter?" said Skylar both stern and confused. Peter started to stammer.

"U-u-um w-well It's n-n-nothing." They both stood outside looking out to the Museums tall build and the glass elevator you could see from the outside. Then suddenly a gunshot was heard.

"EVERYONE GET DOWN," the teacher screamed. Along with smoke and fire from the building. Peter and Skylar looked at each other.

"I have to go!" Both Peter and Skylar said in unison. Skylar ran to the side of the building.

"What am I gonna do, What am I gonna do!" She began to slightly float. " What the Hell is going on?!" All Skylar knew is that she now had a way to help the people. At the corner of her eye she saw Spiderman climbing the building. She had grabbed her black hoodie and put it on. She ran into the Museum and grabbed one of the masks. She flew up the tower hoping no one saw her, she helped get everyone out while Spiderman was helping everyone else get out. When she was done and went behind the building. She saw Peter changing from his suit. She was confused but she knew one of his many secrets now.

"Spiderman oh wait I mean _Peter_." said Skylar sternly. Peter turned around.

" U-um Skylar wait."

"Save it Parker I'll see you around," said Skylar right before she walked off to the bus. Where everyone was waiting and whispering about the mysterious girl with Spiderman. Peter walked onto the bus with Skylar. They sat with each other. No matter how much Skylar wanted to ask Peter for an explanation she couldn't even look at him. To Skylar Peter wasn't just another friend she had. Even though he was just a friend. He was the first person she had trusted in a while. It was even worse when she got home and saw Natasha.

"Have you made your decision yet?" Natasha said asked.

"Um yeah but I want Tony to adopt me instead." Natasha looked at her in shock.

"That Tony? The Iron Man Tony? The same Tony who is constantly being a dumb-ass? Okay then." Later Tony and Skylar went off to get adopted. Since it was Tony Stark it wasn't that hard. Skylar gathered her things and moved in with Tony and Pepper. Pepper looked at Tony with surprise.

" What's going on Tony?"

 **Feel free to review**


	6. Chapter 6

**Once again I have returned. I hope you are all having a wonderful day (or night).**

 **Chapter 6**

Pepper still didn't know what Skylar was doing at _their_ house, but she thought Tony had just made another Android that looked human. So she played along and lead Skylar to a room. It was kinda plain. It had a closet and a bed, a bedside table along with a lamp on it. As Skylar was looking around the room and putting her clothes away. On Peppers way out she squeezed Skylar's arm to see if she was real.

Skylar looked at Pepper confusingly and asked," Um what are you doing? Do you need something from me?"

" Oh n-no just make yourself comfortable." Pepper replied. When Pepper walked out in her under breath she said, " Oh my gosh she's real." She went to Tony and asked what's going on. Tony explained that Skylar was from the red room and that he adopted her. Pepper began to smile.

" I finally have a daughter. It took you long enough to adopt one Tony. I thought you were just gonna have your gadgets your whole life." Pepper said. Tony looked at her.

"I'm gonna get her setup and stuff." Pepper said as she walked away. Meanwhile Skylar was in her room setting her things up, putting her clothes and shoes into her closet.

"Knock knock. U-um may I come in?" Pepper said. Skylar turned around and looked at her. Pepper continued to walk in.

" I just wanted to say sorry that you have to stay in our guest room but probably by next week you can move into your actual room if you like?" Pepper said kindly.

" I mean sure if you want." Skylar replied. Skylar turned around and continued to put her things away. Pepper wasn't surprised. She knew what Skylar had been through must of been hard on her. So she left. Skylar could tell that Tony didn't know about her powers. She used them to do simple things to train herself. Like closing the doors, carrying her backpack or lifting simple objects. It was time for her to sleep, Tomorrow was Wednesday a school day meaning she's probably see Peter. Sky knew she'd have to face him one day. Just not that day or any other day hopefully. As she tossed and turned in her bed, she wondered why she felt so bad about doing this. She kept on remembering his face when she saw him change back from Spiderman and soon she fell asleep. When Skylar woke up she was ready to head to school. She changed grabbed her backpack and head off. She wasn't used to saying bye to people or acting like she was a normal teenage girl in a family. She knew who she was. She was Skylar a girl who was taken from her family at 8 years old and didn't leave the red room until she was 15 years old. A.K.A now. She didn't know how to get to school though.

" Hey kid! Hop on in I'll take you to school," Tony yelled out of a window of a limo. She walked into the car and saw Tony wasn't even driving it was a chauffeur.

"So are you just gonna come with me to school everyday then Tony?" Skylar asked.

"No," Tony said. "This driver will take you there. His name is Dave." Skylar got to school. Tony walked out of the car with her and went to the front office with Skylar. As he walked in Skylar could hear kids whispering oh my gosh it's Tony stark. When he walked into the office he asked he lady at the front desk to call Peter Parker. When Skylar heard that name she was in shock. She looked at Tony.

"How do you know Peter?" Peter walked into the room and saw Skylar and Tony. He looked at Skylar and waved.

" Hi Skylar. Hi Mr. Stark." Peter said looking nervous. Tony looked surprised.

" Wait you know each other?!" Tony said, his surprised expression never fading.

" Yes," they both said at the same time.

"Well come on you two we're going out. " What about school?" Peter said, although he already knew the answer.

"Well boohoo we are going _now_ come on." They began to walk to the car. As they got into the car, there was a sudden awkward silence. Skylar and Peter looked at each other just staring. Tony looked at both of them and wondered what was going on.

His eyes widened, " Wait are you dating _my_ DAUGHTER!?" Tony yelled. "No!" both of them yelled. Peter had a realization.

"Wait Skylar's your daughter and you're her father?!" Peter asked to confirm. Skylar stopped staring and looked into the window as she said yes. Tony noticed her trying her hardest not to look at him. The car stopped, Tony told both of them to take a walk. Skylar and Peter looked at each other. Peter went out first. As Skylar was gonna walk out Tony pulled her back in.

"So what's going on with you and Peter." Tony said nudging her shoulder. Skylar looked at Tony as if he was mocking her.

"There is nothing going on okay. It's really none of your business!" Skylar said with attitude. She walked out of the car wanting to catch up with Peter. Once she was right behind she walked up next to him. They looked at each other.

" So I didn't know you were Tony's daughter," Peter said looking around the street.

" U-um well yeah he is. He adopted me," Skylar said. Peter grabbed Skylar by the shoulder and looked at her up and down.

"W-what. What's wrong."

"Nothing just seeing any similarities." Peter said. Skylar looked at him.  
"Well do we look alike." Peter looked at her once more. He saw her lightish darkish brown hair with her dyed tips, her brown eyes and tan skin. Peter looked at her.

"You guys don't really look alike," he decided.

" Okay then," Skylar said walking into the street without looking. A car headed straight for her.

" SKYLAR! WATCH OUT!" Peter yelled.


	7. Chapter 7

**So I'm back again. Please review and give me ideas on how to improve the story.**

 **Please enjoy!**

 **Chapter 7**

As Skylar turned she saw the car and noticed her heel was stuck on to the pavement.

" Peter I'm stuck." Peter looked around and saw no one was looking. He shot a web around her and pulled her towards him. He yanked her towards him and both fell out onto the sidewalk. They saw the car still driving towards Skylar.

" Peter run!" They both ran away onto the sidewalk hoping the car wouldn't follow them. They ran into an ally. Skylar moved the dumpster with her powers ad made a small barrier between them and the car coming for her. Peter began to put on his suit. Let's go he said. Skylar went onto his back and He began to climb up the building. She held on as tight as she could. The people from the car came out. Skylar looked down to them. She recognized them. They were from the red room. Both of the guys began to shoot at them. Peter looked back and said to hang on. Skylar looked at him.

"I have a better idea." Skylar said as she let go of him. She began to fall until falling became flying. Peter was amazed. They both began going towards the building in front of them. They stood at the top. Hiding from them. They both looked down and noticed they were gone. Peter changed and Skylar went into the building to find a way out. She went back up and saw Peter taking off his shirt and putting on a new one. She began to blush and freak out. He turned around and looked at her.

"Um you ready to go?" Skylar said to Peter. " He looked her and smiled.

"How long have you been there?" Peter asked looking at Skylar. Noticing that she was blushing.

"Um I just came up. Let's go." They began to walk down and Peter noticed Skylar was walking as fast as she could. Peter was trying to catch up with her.

"Hey wait up." Peter said to Skylar. Skylar heard Peter's voice.

"What?!" As she turned she slipped, Peter ran over and caught her. They just stood there staring deep into each other's eyes. Feeling as if the time was frozen and they were the only ones there. They both stood up straight. Peter and Skylar began to get closer.

"U-um we better get going." Skylar said as she walked away. Skylar and Peter continued to walk until they got to the car. Once they got there they saw Tony there sitting.

"What took you guys so long?" Tony asked.

"Well you told us to take walk so that's what we did Tony." Skylar said with an attitude. Tony could see that something was wrong with her. The whole car began to shake. What is this, Tony and Peter said. Noticing that Skylar was shaking, Peter took her hand and held it. The shaking began to stop. She looked at him and smiled thanks she said.

"Sorry Tony for saying it like that." Sky said. Tony looked at her.

"It's fine I get it." Tony said calmly. Happy dropped Peter and Skylar off to school. As they got out of the car they were still holding hands, but Peter let go.

" I gotta get to class. Bye Sky see you at lunch." Peter said as he walked to class. Skylar thought about Peter and how she could have a crush on her best friend. It felt so weird. _'What if I push them down. Lock them away'_ Skylar thought, but she didn't want to. She wanted to tell him how she felt. What if he didn't feel the same. Then I'd be a fool. The bell rang and they were heading to lunch. When Skylar got there she saw Peter, Ned, and Mitchell. She walked over there and found them playing would you rather.

"Hey mind if I join?" Skylar asked. Sure everyone said.

"Okay, would you rather have an unrequited love or no love at all?" Ned asked looking at Sky and Peter. "U-um well." Skylar stuttered.


	8. Chapter 8

**So it's been awhile, but I'm back! Feel free to review!**

Chapter 8

" U-um well." Skylar stuttered. " Can I have a different one." Sky asked.

" fine, would you rather never have true love or never be in love." Ned said.

" U-um I guess never have true love." Skylar said looking at Peter.

" Okay now your turn Peter. "Would you rather date Me or Skylar." Mitchell said.

" Um I don't know u-um." Peter said. The whole time Peter was looking at Skylar, both Mitchell and Ned looked at each other and then looked at Peter & Skylar.

The bell rang, " Well Peter better give us your answer quick. Hurry Peter." Mitchell & Ned complained and whined .

Peter didn't answer. "Well I guess you're just gonna have to wait till tomorrow." Peter said as he left the table. Skylar looked at peter smiled and said bye.

" Look Sky he really likes you. I know Peter he's been my best friend. Since like forever, he likes you." Ned said with a smile.

"Look guys I don't like Peter like that. He's my best friend and even if I did he doesn't like me like that at all.

" Come on sky you know he likes you and we know you like him." Both Mitchell and Ned said.

" Okay fine I do like him, but it doesn't matter. Now I should get to class." Skylar said as she walked to class. When she got out of the cafeteria she thought to herself

" Why did I say that. Why couldn't I keep quiet." Ugh Skylar said in frustration as she walked to class. The next class was chemistry and she had it with Peter. She walked into the chem room and saw Peter.

"Um why are you sitting at this table. I always sit here." Skylar said nervously. The teacher walked over to Peter & Skylar.

"Hi sorry I forgot to tell you. You guys are lab partners." The chem teacher said. Peter and Sky looked at each other. Peter moved his things as Sky sat down beside him. She looked at him and smiled.

" Hey Peter, um what are we doing today." Skylar said.

Peter turned to look at her, " It's chapter 3 in the book." Peter said staring into his book. Skylar sighed and turned to that chapter. She knew that the awkwardness between them could get worse or would get worse. She wanted to talk to him, but didn't know what to say. Skylar tried not to stare at him, but no she couldn't look away from him. No matter how hard she tried, she looked to him. Peter turned to her and Sky turned to the board. He laughed quietly and turned back to the board as well. The teacher continued talking about the stuff from the book.

The intercom came on. " Teachers and students it's a code red!" said the person over the intercom. Everyone dashed to the corner while the teacher got the blinds and doors closed. Skylar looked at the people around her and when she turned to look at her side she saw Peter. They were there for three hours. Until it was called code green. By the time that was over it was time to go home.

Peter and Skylar walked out together. " Well that was fun." Skylar said sarcastically. Peter laughed and said no.

" Well this is your chance to ask her." Peter thought to himself. " Hey Sky do you maybe wanna hang out tomorrow." Peter said Skylar smiled " Yea tomorrow is Saturday. We could go swimming. I know a place." Skylar said smiling.

Peter smiled " Okay then I guess I'll just go to your place tomorrow at what like. 2 pm maybe." Peter said. They both smiled and began to walk. Skylar saw Happy in the car and ran over to it. She got in and took off her purse, jean jacket, and her backpack. She got onto her phone and texted Pepper she was heading home. She got into the house and saw Pepper.

" Hi mom. I mean Pepper sorry." Skylar said looking down. " I didn't mean to call you that." Skylar said.

" Oh u-um it's fine." Pepper said. " Hey I was wondering if you wanted to go shopping later." Pepper said.

" Yea that would be perfect for my date. Ah oops." Skylar said

" Hold up. DATE! With who." Pepper said.

" Well with Peter." Skylar said just as Tony walked in.

" Please don't tell Tony about it." Skylar begged

"Not tell me what?!" Tony asked looking at the 2 of them.


	9. Chapter 9

**New chapter. Perhaps this is leading to something big!**

Chapter 9

Tony stared at the both of them. Waiting for an answer. He waited for 2 more minutes and then walked away, rolling his eyes.

"Girls," he muttered. Pepper and Skylar looked at each other and began to laugh.

" Ok okay we'll go shopping. "Let me just get my purse." Pepper said. Skylar and Pepper began to walk to the car. When they got to the mall and began to shop, Skylar didn't know what to get. Pepper looked at Skylar noticing her confusion.

" So what are you looking for?" Pepper asked.

" Well we are going swimming so..." Skylar trailed off shyly. Pepper went to the bathing suits and grabbed some.

" Her try all of these on." Pepper said excited. Skylar looked Pepper funny and confused.

" Okay." Skylar said as she walked to the dressing rooms. Skylar tried all of them on and the last one was her and Pepper's favorite. They bought it and took it home. Pepper and Skylar were talking on the way up to the house. When they got inside they saw Tony looking at the 2 of them.

" Soooo where were you guys huh?!" Tony said with an attitude.

" We just went out to get clothes for her date." Pepper said. Tony's eyes widened

" So your going on a date huh. Is it with Peter." Tony said with a smirk.

" It's not a date date. We're just going swimming." Skylar said.

"Well if you guys are going swimming I'll tell Happy to bring you to one of my private pools." Tony said.

" Um okay." They all ate dinner and went to sleep. The next day Skylar woke up with excitement. She hopped out of bed and walked downstairs. She saw Pepper and Tony sitting down and talking. Skylar grabbed a begual with spread and ran back up stairs. She put her hair up in a messy bun. She fixed her bed and grabbed her bathing suit and a pair of jean shorts. She cleaned her room up and got ready. She jumped onto her bed and began scrolling on Instagram.

She got a text from Peter saying he was on his way. She thought of this as a going out of friends. She didn't want to have a crush on Peter. He was her best friend and wanted to know that he could always be there for her and that things would never be awkward. She zoned out thinking about all of this, trying to remember the last time she felt this way about someone.

Yet no matter how much she thought she didn't remember.

"Skylar! Come on down Peter is here." Pepper shouted, the excitement clear in her voice. Skylar grabbed her bag and ran down the stairs. She turned to Pepper and said bye. Pepper smiled. Tony looked at Skylar and said bye to her. Skylar saw Peter there smiling. Tony put his hand on Skylar's shoulder.

" Happy will drive you there. I mean if you want." Tony said. Skylar smiled and said Thanks. She grabbed Peter's hand and ran to the car. When Skylar grabbed Peter's hand Tony snarled. Pepper looked at him.

" Aww you like her." Pepper said with a smile. Tony looked back to her

"No I don't... but what time will they be back?" Tony asked anxiously. Pepper rolled her eyes

"Yeah I so believe you." Tony turned on his phone and Pepper saw Sky & Peter. Pepper's eyes widened.

"Why can I see them on your phone Tony." Pepper said nervously and annoyed. Tony gave her a smirk.

"Oh no," Pepper said.


	10. Chapter 10

**BAMMMM! Will this be the chapter of all chapters? Will Skylar ever find love? Can Peter and Skylar ever work? Find out in the next episode of dragonball...errr...okay I'll stop now.**

Chapter 10

Pepper sighed.

"Tony when you patted her shoulder did you actually put a camera on her?" Pepper asked Tony. Tony smiled and said Yes. Pepper grabbed the phone and said " No Tony leave them alone." As she walked walked away from him. Meanwhile Peter and Skylar had just arrived to the pool.

" Come on Peter last one there is a rotten egg." Skylar said as she ran to the pool. Peter sighed and began to ran faster catching up to her and soon passing her. Skylar smirked and began to fly. It was times like these when Skylar loved her abilities. She made head way and ducked past him. Finally they were at the pool, though she proudly won. Peter playfully glared at her. They took notice of just how nice the pool was. The water was a deep blue, then turning lighter as it trailed to the shallow end. There was a waterfall on the outer edge of the deep end. As peter walked closer to the edge, Skylar gave an evil smirk. Just as he dipped his foot in to test the water, she gave a powerful shove. He jumped up about three feet and in one motion he had made a 180, grabbed her by the waist, and pulled her in with him. She gave a shriek of fear and surprise before she hit the water.

Peter swam up with her still in his arms. The water was so cold that Skylar went into immediate shock, not being able to move or anything. When they got to the surface, she wrapped her arms around peters neck and playfully growled at him.

"You are so dead." Peter laughed.

"Last I checked you were the one who tried to push me in the first place," Peter said. She rolled her eyes.

"Technicalities," she replied Peter and Skylar stared into each other's eyes and began to laugh. Skylar hopped back on to the ground and said

"Well I never took of my shorts so I'm gonna go do that." Skylar said as she walked away. As she walked away Peter began to take his shirt. Skylar walked back to the pool and saw him taking off his shirt. She began to blush and stare at him. Peter turned around and looked at her. He smiled and jumped into the pool. Skylar laughed and sat at the edge. She looked into the water and had a terrible feeling. She had memory on when she was little and first found out of her powers. She remembered when she was in the red room and the people found out about about her the powers. She remembers how hard they pushed her. Skylar remember this one time.

She had to try to lift heavy objects with her powers and if she couldn't they'd dunk her into water for a long period of time. Peter looked at her

" Hey sky are you okay." Peter said confused. Noticing she was zoning out he shook her. Skylar came back to reality.

"huh w-what happened?" Skylar said.

"You just zoned out and I was worried." Peter said worried and confused.

"Thanks but I'm fine... just thinking." Skylar said with a slight smile. Peter smirked

" Well if your fine then you won't mind going for that swim!" Peter grabbed Skylar picked her up and threw her into the water. Along with her Peter followed. Skylar tried to hold on but Peter was to strong. When she fell in she splashed him and grabbed his hand. They both laughed and smiled continuing to splash each other. Skylark swam to the edge and pulled herself up onto the concrete.

"Hey Peter… want to have a flipping contest?" He seemed to debate this before answering.

"Sure." She grinned. She stretched and Peter held back a gasp. He just really noticed her bathing suit. She had on a teal ring bikini on. It had two strings that made the shape of a butterfly. He looked her up and down.

"U-um so ready." Peter said beginning to blush. Skylar looked at Peter confused on why he was acting like that. She rolled her eyes and and flipped into the pool. She swam back up to the surface and said "Beat that Parker." Peter smirked and did a back-flip into the pool. Skylar was amazed at how agile he was. He swam back up to the surface.

"I think I just did." Skylar laughed and jumped back into the pool with him. They both swam around in the pool and laughed. Peter picked Skylar up by the waist and put her over his shoulder. Tony looked into his phone and saw what Peter did. Tony's eyes began to widen as he saw them in the pool.

Pepper laughed, " See you do care about Sky." Pepper said while laughing Tony grunted turned of his phone and walked away. Meanwhile Skylar and Peter continued swimming and having fun with each other. They swam around the pool and laughed at each other.

Skylar and Peter soon got tired and decided to take a break, "Hey Peter would you mind if I ordered us pizza. " Peter smiled and said sure.

20 minutes later the pizza came. Skylar got out of the pool and got the pizza from the delivery guy. She dried most of her body of and dipped her feet into the water. Peter swam up to her. He smiled at her. "

Hey could you hand me a slice." said Peter still in the pool and soaking wet. Skylar smiled at him.

"Okay, dry off first." Peter dried off and they both ate some pizza. After both Peter and Skylar went into the bathrooms. Skylar went into the one in the upstairs of the pool house and Peter near the downstairs. When Peter got inside he began searching for a breath mint or two. While Skylar was upstairs doing the same. Peter left and ran downstairs to swim one again. When Skylar got down to the pool. She sat at the edge and watched Peter swim. They both looked at each other and smiled.

Peter asked, "Why aren't you swimming Sky?" Skylar looked down.

"I´m just resting." Skylar said with a smile.

¨ Hey can I ask another question?" Peter said swimming up to her.

"Depends," she said, half jokingly.

"What are you thinking about?" Skylar shook her head, smiling ruefully. He frowned and she had a sudden urge to tell him what was on her mind.

She sighed then said, "I was thinking about my past. The red room, my family, everything." Peter nodded but said no more. He grabbed her hand and held it gently but it still had a firmness to it. He made sure she was looking at him.

" what can I do to make these thoughts go away?" She opened her mouth to say the usual nothing, but for some reason she shut her mouth. Suddenly the answer became so apparent she didn't know why she missed it. She closed her eyes.

"You… You can be there for me." Peter gave a small smile. They began to lean closer and closer, before Skylar began to lean away. Peter sensed this and made a quick decision. He knew he loved her. He knew she loved him. The time came to show it. He quickly and in one movement pulled her face back to his. He kissed her tenderly, like she was a priceless jewel. She gave a small intake of breath, before she kissed back with all her might. They stayed like this, never wanting it to end. He pulled her closer when out of nowhere there was a sound of a repulsed blast. They jumped apart and got into fighting stance. They looked up only to find Tony, in his iron man suit, blaster pointed straight at Peter. Both Skylar and Peter looked at each other in shock.

"Tony what are you doing here?!" Skylar said in surprise. She could feel herself turning red with anger. Tony turned to her still pointing the blaster at him.

¨ Come on Sky we are leaving.¨ Tony said calmly. Skylar looked at him.

¨ Sorry Tony but no, I'm staying here.¨ Skylar said politely. Tony turned to her.

"Okay let me make myself more clear. Get your ass up and let's go. NOW!" Skylar starred him.

" Then let me make myself more clear. Hell to the no." Skylar said with an attitude. Peter sighed.

"You know what, I'll see ya at school tomorrow Sky. Bye" Peter said as he kissed her on the cheek and walked out. Skylar sighed.

"There. Are you happy Tony he's gone?" Skylar stood up and walked into the bath room to dry herself off and put on her shorts. She walked back with all her things to where Tony was. He was waiting there, his suit no longer on.

" Come on kiddo let's go home." Tony said with a slight smile. Skylar had given up and went home. The whole way there, complete and utter silence. As they arrived Skylar slammed the car door open and ran up to into the house and into her room.

Pepper saw her run by in a flash.

Pepper noticed Tony walked in after her.

 **Wowww! So yeah, that totally just happened.**


	11. Chapter 11

**So it has been a good while, but I have returned!**

 **Again I DO NOT OWN AVENGERS OR SPIDERMAN.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 11**

The next day was Monday. Skylar woke up excited to go to school. She knew there they could talk. She got dressed for school. She walked down the stairs and saw Tony with Pepper both drinking coffee.

Pepper stood up" Are you gonna eat breakfast with us?" Pepper asked.

"Thanks Pepper, but no thanks. Happy can just bring me to Starbucks on the way." Skylar said as she walked to the door. Pepper turned to Tony and punched him in the arm and walked away. Meanwhile Skylar got her Starbucks and arrived at the school. She walked to her locker and saw Ned and Mitchell walk up to her, both faces filled with excitement. Skylar looked at both of them confused.

"Hi guys, whats going on?" Skylar said very curious and confused. They both continued to smile.

"So how did it go. Come on you have to tell us Sky!" Ned said full of excitement. She didn't know what to say to either of them. All Skylar said was fine, I'll text you guys about it later. Skylar said "Now I' m gonna find Peter, bye guys."

Skylar said as she walked away from her locker. She went to her first class to find him. She noticed he wasn't there. She sat down in her seat, where he would usually be beside him. She looked around the room and he was nowhere in sight. She had almost every class with him. Already two of them had passed and she hadn't seen him.

-Lunch Time-

Skylar walked into the lunch room. She saw him, sitting there with Mitchell and Ned. She walked over to sit with them. "Hi guys." Skylar said to them. Peter turned around and looked at her. He gave a slight smile. She sat down beside him. They sat there in silence. The awkward tension began to fill the air. Mitchell and Ned looked at each other.

"So are you guys going to the fall formal?" Ned said looking at Peter and Sky.

"Yeah it's gonna be fun" Peter said happily Skylar looked down

"Um I don't know. Maybe but I'm still not sure." Skylar said softly Mitchell looked at her.

"Aww come on it'll be fun. We could all hang out together and whatever." Ned and Mitchell said Peter and Skylar looked at each other. The bell rang and it meant it was recess. Everyone stood and headed to the trash. They threw their trash away as they walked out the door. Skylar and Peter walked out together.

"So um sorry about the other day Peter." Sky said to him.

Peter looked at her "It's all fine Skylar no need to worry about it." Peter said smiling "Cause when we' re at school. I get to do this." Right after Peter said that he grabbed Skylar's hand. Skylar smiled at him and the continued to walk. They both walked to class together while behind them Ned and Mitchell watched and were in awe.

Ned whispered to Mitchell, "Finally Peter and Sky are dating."

Mitchell had a little laugh and said, "Yeah it took them awhile to figure out that them being best friends weren't gonna work." Mitchell and Ned laughed as they also walked to class. It was the end of school and Peter and Skylar walked outside. Sky kissed him on the cheek said bye then walked to the car. She turned around and saw Peter standing there smiling. She laughed to herself. Skylar opened the door to find Pepper.

"Hi Skylar how are you?" Pepper said. Skylar smiled and replied with great. Skylar began to walk up the stairs into her room. She noticed she had gotten a text from Peter.

She read it to herself " Hey Sky, do you want to meet up outside of the school?" Skylar smiled and replied with yea sure. They texted back and forth for awhile and ended with, bye meet you there at 4:30. Skylar changed out of her school clothes. She began to walk down the stairs. She saw Tony sitting there. Tony looked her.

" Where are you going Sky?" Tony said to her.

"I - I' m going out to hangout with my friends." Skylar said getting closer to the door. Tony sighed.

"Fine but be back by 8:30 pm" Tony said calmly yet holding back. She knew that he was holding back. She felt she had to say something like are you okay, or is something wrong. Instead she said Thanks Tony, smiled said bye and left. She walked out and got into the car. She was excited to arrive to the school. She could feel her pounding heart and it's rhythm.

Happy stopped the car and said, "We're here Sky". Sky could then again feel her heart began to race. She walked out of the car and looked around for Peter. She turned her head and saw Peter. She smiled and waved to him. She began to walk closer and noticed Mitchell and Ned. She felt her heart drop. She thought to herself was this a date? She continued to walk towards him. She was still smiling even though inside she could still feel her beating heart pounding not because of excitement like before, but because of confusion and being nervous. Peter grabbed Skylar's hand and gave her a he said she he hugged her. Ned and Mitchell waved, ready to get going guys. Skylar's eyes grew.

"Wait where are we going" Skylar said Mitchell looked at her.

"Peter didn't tell you? We're heading over to a skating rink. Roller skating" Mitchell said with excitement in her voice. Skylar began walking she was holding hands with Peter. She heard a whisper.

" We know where you are Skylar. There is no escape from us" Skylar turned around.

"Peter did you say something?" Skylar asked nervously. Peter looked at her in confusion. "You know what never mind." They got to the skating rink and got their roller skates. Skylar put on hers and so did Peter. They went with each other onto the rink. Skylar couldn't skate she fell into Peter's arms and smiled.

"Uh oops I've never skated." She said laughing Peter held her up and they both continued to skate. Skylar was holding the railing and Peter was holding her. Even though Skylar was smiling with Peter. She had a sickening feeling inside that someone was watching her. They both stopped skating for a minute to eat. They grabbed a whole pizza, a side of large fries, and 3 chocolate milkshakes. Skylar and Peter looked at each other. "You guys there are only 3 milkshakes and 4 of us. Who gets the 3rd one?" Peter said confused about the situation. Mitchell looked at Peter as if he was stupid. Mitchell hit her head.

"DUH you guys are gonna share it dummy!" Mitchell said with a attitude. Skylar and Ned laughed. Skylar went up behind Peter and hugged him from behind.

"Aww it's okay Peter." Skylar said while hugging him. She then sat back down beside him. Skylar grabbed two of the straws and put them in. She drank from it, while Peter got them a slice of pizza. They all ate together and then got up to continue skating. Before Skylar began skating she goes to the bathroom. As she washes her hands, she hears that voice again.

"We'll always find you. No matter how much you run I' ll find you." Skylar heard. She felt chill run up her spin. She thought to herself it's nothing. She dried her hands and went out to skate. She found Peter and skated to him. They skated hand in hand with each other. As they skated Skylar looked to the side and saw 2 people looking directly at her with a tattoo on their hand. She saw the tattoo and knew she saw that some where. She tried to remember where but she didn't know. Until it hit her, she knew she had to run. She grabbed Peter, Mitchell, and Ned and whispered run. As she said that they began to walk to the door. As walking began speed walking, speed walking became running. They almost reached the door, but before they could. Someone grabbed Skylar's hand and jerked her forward. She felt Peter attempt to pull her back but her attacker was to strong. Skylar looked back to her friends and Peter. She could see them trying to fight back. As Skylar tried to jerk away she could feel the grip getting tighter and tighter.

The attacker threw her to the floor. Skylar yelled as they threw her. When Peter heard Skylar heard her yell he attempted to run to her, but as he did he was thrown across the room. Meanwhile Skylar was away in the other room. She felt her heart began race as she saw someone come out of the shadows. She looked up to the shadows and felt her heart drop. She wanted to scream once again, but nothing came out. She stood up. She took a deep breath. She didn't want to fight but she came from the red room. This is what she was trained for. She let every lesson and memory flood back into her head. She got into a fighting stance. Her senses excelled and she grinned. Her attacker was male and he was huge. That meant she would go for his legs. She jumped and kicked him in the stomach. As he doubled over, she punched his nose, and finished the attack when she he kicked his legs so he fell to his knees. One knee was up so he was in a "proposal" stance. She ran up and jumped on his knee, she kicked him in the face. She used that momentum to complete a back flip before she landed on her feet, and looked around for them. She whipped around in attempts to find her friends. She finally spotted them.

Peter had been corned by two guys both looked angry and ready for anything. Even ready to kill him. Peter looked serious, he wasn't smiling like earlier. It was as if he had turned on a switch that made him completely serious. He seemed ready as well, ready for the fight. He didn't have his suit, but he still had his wits and his super strength. He wanted to look for Skylar, but knew he had to fend for himself. He got into his fighting stance and began to fight. He was against a girl. Peter knew it was just a girl, but it wasn't just any girl. It was a trained assassin. He watched her every move and stance trying to find a weakness. He noticed her limping. He kicked her in the stomach leaving him sometime to kick her from behind. He put her in a choke-hold. The women was clawing at Peter's arm trying to get him to release her, but couldn't she soon lost her breath and fainted. Peter laid her down onto the floor and tied her hands behind her back.

He then began to search for Skylar.


	12. Chapter 12

**How was that last chapter? Please review and tell me how you'd like the story to continue. Again, I do not own Denae. She is from a friend of mines fanfiction.**

 **Chapter 12**

Peter and Skylar soon found each other. Skylar ran to him and hugged him.

"Thank god you're okay." Skylar said in relief. Ned and Mitchell in the background. Mitchell looked in aw and as if she was also irritated.

"What the hell just happened. Also am I dead yet?" Mitchell said both joking and serious. Skylar looked at her sincerely.

"You guys, I'm so sorry. They were after me. The red room, they found me." Skylar said seriously. Everyone looked at here confused. Peter knew what she was talking about though. He looked at her and smiled. Peter knew nothing he could say would fix this. They all began to walk their separate ways home. Peter and Skylar walked together holding hands. Skylar began to hold tighter, Peter was surprised but was happy that she found comfort with him. Skylar knew she should've been rushing home, but she didn't want to. She wanted to take her time to get home. She wanted to stay with a Peter a little longer. They finally arrived to the house. Pepper was inside and saw them walking up to the door. Pepper opened the door.

"Hi Sky, Peter would you like to come in?" Pepper said to him. Skylar looked at him and smiled hoping he would. Peter smiled and said yes as he walked inside. Skylar and Peter walked in hand in hand to notice guest. Tony sitting at the table with a cup in wine in his left hand. Then one more person sitting on his right side. It took a surprise in Skylar and Peter. Skylar slowly walking into the dinning room and waved. Tony stood up.

"Sky, Peter this is my friend Steve. Steve got up on cue and shook both Peter and Skylar's hand. Though Tony had introduced him, he did it again.

"I'm Steve Rogers," he said smiling. Peter narrowed his eyes in thought.

"Wait… your Captain America right?" Steve nodded and blushed a little. Skylar looked at him in awe. This was THE Captain America. He definitely did not disappoint. Tony clearly didn't like the attention Steve was getting, so he interjected.

"Also known as Captain Virgin." Steve glowered at Tony and in one moment, he had kicked the chair Tony was in, broke the leg, and an embarrassed Tony went crashing to the ground, with a cry of "Shit!" Just then, a voice that wasn't Pepper spoke out.

"What did I tell you about calling him that?!" The voice snapped at him. Out strode a lady, who had such a childlike face, she easily could've been Skylar age. Maybe even younger. Her hair had tips of blue but the top was a dark black. Her eyes though, were one of her prettiest features. They were a deep dark blue, but got lighter towards the middle. The middle of her eyes were a light, baby blue. Skylar and Peter immediately tensed up.

Tony looked sheepish before saying, "This is my best friend Denae.". They relaxed. Denae looked at them and smiled.

"You must be Skylar." Denae had a bit of a British accent, but she recognized it because of her uncanny hearing. Skylar nodded.

"Sorry I was gonna attack you," Skylar said. Denae laughed. It sounded like a beautiful bell. Tony snickered.

"Be glad you didn't… That would've ended with you in the hospital," he said. Denae smacked him in the shoulder, but didn't deny it. Denae walked by, swiftly kissing Steve on his forehead and walking pressing her hand to her ear and speaking in the mic. Meanwhile Peter and Skylar were upstairs laughing and talking Peter walked around her room checking out the decorations. He saw fairy lights surrounding the room and outlining her canopy, the color was pearly white. He saw pictures on a board. Pictures mostly him,Ned, Mitchell, Tony, and Pepper. He saw one of people he didn't recognize. The photo was old, it was 4 people and in black and white. Skylar was sitting on her bed and stood up. She started to slowly walk up behind Peter. Skylar then hugged him from behind. Who are those 3 people? I don't think I've ever seen them before." Peter said, Skylar looked down and took a deep breath.

"That's me and my family. My mom, dad, and my older brother. Matteo." Skylar said those words as if they were painful. As if all the words she spoke of her family, as she said them. She would swallow glass. Peter looked at her. He turned around and saw a tear run down her cheek. He hugged her tightly. He wanted to ask what happened to them, but decided maybe another day. She would tell him. Skylar hugged Peter tightly. They both stopped hugging. Skylar dried her tears. Peter smiled.

"Well I should go home now. I'll see ya later," Peter said as he began to walk towards her door. Skylar grabbed his hand.

"I'll walk you out," Skylar said as they walked together. They began to walk down the stairs. As they walked down the stairs. Skylar noticed Steve and Denae were still there. Still talking like early. Skylar walked to the door with Peter. She gave him a hug and said bye. Peter began walking away. Skylar watched him walk. Tony on the other hand was watching.

"You can close the door now... I said you can close the door Sky." Tony groaned and rolled his eyes, "Skylar you better close that damn door!" Tony said with a jealousy. Steve chuckled, amusement clear on his face. Skylar rolled her eyes and closed the door. She began to run up the stairs and into the room. She looked back at the black and white picture on her walls, and thought to herself.

"I wonder where they are?"


	13. Chapter 13

**I am back with a new chapter.**

 **Please enjoy!**

 **Chapter 13**

Skylar began to change her clothes to a sweater and shorts. So she could sleep she jumped on to her bed and plugged in her phone and began to drift asleep. The next day was Sunday. She woke up and ran down stairs. She went into the kitchen to grab some breakfast. She grabbed some coffee and cookies. She sat down and began to eat. She looked around the house and noticed no one was home. She looked if there was a note or something. She looked in her room and checked the table, and nothing. She then turned to the fridge. She saw a note.

Written was, _" We are going on a trip for 2 days. We'll be back Tuesday. We left one of Tony's credit cards. You can use that. Love Pepper"_ Skylar rolled her eyes. Well that's just great. She said to herself. She flew up the stairs and got changed. She then texted Peter.

She said, " Hey, want to come over later or do something?" Peter replied a few minutes later. Saying sure. I'll be there in 15 minutes. Skylar began to get ready and change her clothes. About 15 mins later she heard a knock. She walked down the stairs and saw Peter. She opened the door. Peter walked into the house. Noticing Tony and Pepper weren't there, he asked where they were. Skylar showed him the note. Peter said Oh okay then. They then began to walk up the stairs to Skylar's room. They sat on the bed.

"So what do you want to do?" Peter asked. Skylar shrugged her shoulders. Peter once again looked around her room. He saw her calendar. He noticed a date circled. It said Matteo's birthday. Peter looked shocked. He wondered where Matteo was. Skylar saw him reading the calendar. She knew he wanted to know what happened. She knew he wanted to ask, but was to scared to. She stood up.

"Do you want to know what happened?" Skylar asked Peter, Peter nodded his head. Peter sat down and Skylar sat down beside him. "This was before the red room, it was before I was trained to kill. It was when I was 5 years old. My family and I lived here, in the city. We had a little apartment near the old school. Matteo and I shared a room. We decided to split the room in half. One side was mine and the other was Matteo's. We had a 2 year age difference. We were always together. Almost never separated. One day my mom and dad went out to buy some groceries and left Matteo in charge of course. My parents knew about the red room. A place where children were taken to be trained assassins, but they said we were different. They said if we were ever taken there. We'd go to a part for special children. Children with special abilities. Matteo and I thought they were just stories. Stories about children being took away during the night. Stories about children who have those special abilities would be tested and those who failed would be exterminated. So when they left. They were gone for hours. Until it became evening. Matteo and I saw two people in dark suits coming towards out apartment. Matteo didn't recognize them. He began to whisper to me. He said to go to our hiding spot and wait for him. I didn't to leave him. After he told me that. He said to say that spell he taught me if someone that's not him goes near me. Of course I listened. I went to our spot and sat there for at least five minutes. Before he came. When he came he hugged me tightly. A few seconds later we heard a door come down. We heard loud and heavy footsteps run around the house. Until they finally stopped and came in front of us. Matteo told me to do the spell. We held hands and began to chant, sadly it didn't work. They grabbed both of us before it was over. We kicked and screamed as they held us. They tried to silence us, but it didn't work. I still squirmed and fought back. They threw Matteo and I into a van. Then drove us to a weird building. They separated us when we got there. I went to a place with a symbol of a red cross, and he went to one with a black one. They last thing I remember of Matteo is his agonizing scream when they tore us apart. As if, he was in pain when I wasn't around. At that point I began to train. And never saw Matteo again."

Skylar looked down and began to frown. Peter looked at her.

"That must of been horrible. I'm so sorry." Peter said sympathetically. Skylar felt like she was gonna cry. She shook her head.

" Peter lets go out. Let's do something." Skylar said, Peter said sure. Skylar grabbed her bag and keys and they ran down the stairs. When they got to the door. They suddenly heard a knock.

"LET ME IN SKYLAR! WE KNOW YOU'RE THERE!" Skylar stopped. She grabbed Peter by the hand. She wanted to run, but she knew they would hear. She didn't know what to do.

She panicked.

 **Okay, Skylar's dialogue was super long but I really wanted to get this out so...I'm sorry.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Another chapter that was rushed. As of now, school has been killing me, but I'm still trying.**

 **Chapter 14**

So instead she began to fly up the stairs and into her room. Peter showed Skylar his bag, inside of his bag was his suit. Skylar looked at him in disappointment.

"Why are you showing me this and not changing?" Skylar yelled to him. Peter looked at her in surprise.

" Fine I'll go change," he said as he walked to the corner of her room. Skylar then ran to her closet and began to search. She searched for a book. Matteo's spell book. She knew it was cliche, but it was important to her. She grabbed the book and put it into her bag. She saw Peter in the corner of her already changed into his suit. She looked at him and smiled. "Okay ya ready?" Skylar asked nervously. She knew that whoever was down there say something. Something that could ruin her. She decided to go anyways. Right when she was about to open the door. She heard a bang the front door slammed onto the ground. She was shook, she saw Peter's mouth began to open. She put her hand on his mouth, Skylar looked at him. Shh, she said as she stood up quietly. She grabbed Peters hand and began to chant a spell. In 5 seconds she became invisible along with Peter. She opened the door and quietly. As she flew down the stairs with Peter, she saw them. The people from the red room tearing the house to shreds. She wanted to scream or cast a spell to tear them inside out, but she knew she wasn't that person anymore. She knew she couldn't do that. Skylar became unfocused. The spell began to weaken slowly, they began visible again. Peter looked at Skylar standing there like a statue.

"Skylar watch out," Peter yelled. Skylar came back to reality, she felt one of them touch her shoulder. In instinct she flipped them across her shoulder and nailed them to the ground. She looked at them dead in the eye. She wanted to hurt him, but she couldn't. Meanwhile Peter was webbing the crap out of the other guy. He dogged every single punch thrown at him. The attacker grabbed Peter by the foot as he tried to swing. He pinned him against the wall and pointed a gun against his head. Peter tried to free himself from the pin, but he couldn't. Skylar turned to see Peter with a gun to his head.

She began to yell "LEAVE HIM THE HELL ALONE!" As she yelled the attacker was risen into the air and slammed down. She began to float above the ground. The mana of her magic surrounding her hands. Peter starred at Skylar, he starred cause he'd never seen this side of her. He was worried and confused as hell. When Skylar was above them she spoke.

" If you ever go near me again then, next time I won't go to easy on you." She said in a demonic voice and her voice trailing behind. She turned and saw herself in the window. Soon she went falling to the ground and fainted. She woke up in Peter's arms. Forgetting what she did, forgetting what happened. Forgetting what her uncontrolled power did. Peter looked at her in worry. Skylar was confused on why he was looking at her like that. Peter hugged her tightly. Skylar, still confused hugged back.

"Um hey what the hell happened?" Skylar was still. She could feel here head pounding and pain in her body. She looked down at her shirt. She saw blood, she yelled. Not because she was bleeding but because of the pain. She knew because of her supernatural abilities she would quickly heal. Still it was painful. She had a quick flash of memories. Memories on why she was bleeding and what happened. She saw herself floating above the ground. Then saw her slam the attacker down, but before he went down he threw a knife at her. Making her lose focus in the spell. Once she came back to reality. She once again felt the pain. Peter was nervous, he didn't know what the hell he was gonna do. He saw her slowly heal. He was surprised. Skylar looked at him. She stood up, once she was up she noticed. All of the guys were gone.

"Ugh the hell. They're gone." She was mad. "I'm gonna go up and change. Just wait down here." She went upstairs into her room. She began to change, she noticed she was completely healed. She smiled in relief. She thought since it hurt so much it wouldn't heal as fast. She shook her head and ran out of her room and down the stairs. Once she got down their Peter was back in his regular clothes. She smiled as she walked down to see him. Once again she heard a knock. Both Peter and Skylar got into a fighting stance. Pepper opened the door and saw both Skylar and Peter in their fighting position.

Tony walked in, latte in hand and asked, "What the fuck is going on here?"

Skylar got out of her fighting stance.


	15. Chapter 15

**Another** ** _fun_** **chapter. hehe *sigh***

 **Enjoy.**

 **Chapter 15**

Skylar got out of her fighting stance. She sighed in relief.

"Oh thank god it's just you guys. Oh and who great idea was it to leave me here? BY MYSELF! Then to tell me via note! Like damn at least send me a text," Skylar said to them. Tony looked at her and then looked at Pepper.

" Yeah come on Pepper next time send her a text. God dammit Pepper," Tony said looking guilty. Pepper's jaw dropped, and she slapped Tony's shoulder and gave him the death stare.

"Okay… Okay… Sorry I left ya Skylar I thought you'd be fine here on your own." Tony said to her. He then turned to Peter.

"So kid how long have you been here? WAIT did he sleepover?!" Tony said, his voice changed from calm to panic and angry. Skylar chuckled. As she continued to chuckle she said, "No, but he did come over a lot while you were gone." She looked down at the floor, she felt Tony staring at her.

She looked up at Tony, "I'm going upstairs." Skylar said as she grabbed Peter's hand and went upstairs with him.

Tony sighed, "Ugh…." Meanwhile Skylar and Peter were upstairs. Skylar and Peter sat down on the bed.

" Are you okay?" Peter asked Skylar as he wrapped his arms around her waist like a snake. She laughed.

" Yeah don't worry I'm fine. " Skylar said smiling as she felt his arm. Skylar got up and began walking, only stopping in front of the desk, as Peter wordlessly followed her. Once again, she felt his arm snake around her waist and turn her around. Peter stared into her eyes. He cupped her cheek and gave her a sad smile.

"I just want you to stop hurting. I love you so much and I feel so helpless when I see you like this," he said. Skylar smiled and gave him a kiss. Skylar pulled away.

" I love you too and just you being here for me when no one else is… well that's enough for me." Peter smiled at her, he then kissed her. But this kiss was different than the one at the pool. It had a energetic edge to it. Skylar kissed back feeling the kiss deepen. Peter's hands easily slid down to her legs and he easily lifted her onto the shelf. Even with the lift, they hadn't broken their kiss. Peter trailed kisses to her neck, softly kissing her. She bit her bottom lip, she pulled him back up to her lips and continued to kiss him passionately. She cupped his face, sliding forward to get as close to him as possible. She dropped her hands down from his face and trailed down to the lining of his shirt. She pulled it off with ease, before dropping it to the floor. They soon heard steps come up the stairs. She pulled away from Peter and turned to the door.

"Do you hear that?" She whispered. Peter nodded his head but shrugged and resumed kissing her with ease. She melted back into his lips and that's all she was focused on. They were so focused that the door slowly opening went unnoticed. Suddenly, the two heard a soft whimper. "Eep," the voice squeaked. The two turned around to see Pepper, Denae, Tony, and a beet red Captain America standing in the doorway. It was obvious that the noise came from Steve.

Denae lightly punched his shoulder before gracefully gliding out of the room.

 ***singsong voice* awkward. Also Steve is just...Steve.**

 **Hahaha anyways, I hope you all enjoyed.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hiii! I hope everyone is having a wonder day or night (whatever time)!**

 **Make sure to review but most of all...enjoy!**

 **Chapter 16**

Skylar quickly got off the desk as Peter put his shirt back on. Tony and Pepper stood in the doorway, Skylar could see how mad Tony was. He looked so mad that he began to turn red, and you could imagine steam blowing out of his ears in anger. Skylar stared at him nervously, Pepper smiled awkwardly.

Tony turned to Peter and Skylar, " WHAT THE HELL!" He yelled at them.

" Why would you two think it's a good time to have a makeout session?!" He continued, Skylar sat there awkwardly as Peter began to turn red. Tony turned to Peter, Tony looked at him as if he was imagining his death. Pepper turned to me.

" Look Skylar just next time, don't do that when we have guest, okay?" Pepper said calmly, Skylar nodded her head. Tony then quickly turned to Pepper.

" WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHEN THERE ARE GUEST! SHE SHOULDN'T BE DOING THIS AT ALL!" Tony yelled at Pepper, which he soon regretted right after. Pepper punched Tony in the arm.

" Tony she isn't a little girl, she's like 17 years old. Let her have some fun!" She said to him as she turned and winked at Skylar. Skylar began laughing.

" Thanks Pepper," She said with a smile on her face. Tony rolled his eyes as he rubbed his arm, "Fine," He said whining as he walked out of the room. As Tony and Pepper left Skylar and Peter began laughing.

*Skylar's POV*

When Tony and Pepper left Peter and I began laughing. I hopped onto my bed and sat there with Peter.

" Well next time we pull a stunt like that Peter we are locking the door, and you're letting me talk before you kiss me again." I said as I stared at him, he began to blush. I looked around my room for my bag, I stood up looking for it. Peter looked at me confused," What are you looking for?" He asked me as he began walking towards me.

"I'm looking for my bag," I said as I continued to search, Peter began to help me look. He looked at the bed and noticed a bag, He grabbed it. I turned around and saw him open it. I quickly tackled him onto the bed, He looked at me curiously as he began to laugh.

" What are you doing Sky?" He asked between laughs. I looked at him.

" It's nothing I just need my book." I said as I took the bag out of his hand and gave him a kiss on the cheek as I said, "Thanks."

*Peter's POV*

I watched Skylar as she took out the book, she began flipping through the pages. Without Skylar even touching it, the pages stopped turning. I looked at her very confused.

" U-um why did that just stop by itself? I-is there some sort of demon in that thing?" I said panic overcoming my voice. Skylar turned to me and laughed.

"Aw don't worry about it Peter. It's a witch's grim or a spell book," Skylar said as she quietly laughed at me. I slightly smiled.

" O-oh o-okay then. What is it doing?" I asked still kinda concerned and scared about the situation. She smiled at me.

" It's searching." She said calmly as the book fell to the floor. She screamed in frustration.

" God dangit," she screamed as she covered her face. I looked at her once again.

" Are you okay? What happened?" I asked as I rubbed her back up and down.

" Ugh, I casted a spell to try and find the people who attacked us, but the damn thing won't work," She said frustrated, I hugged her. She melted herself into my chest and hugged me tightly.

*Back to third POV*

Skylar sat there frustrated on how the damn thing didn't work, as she melted herself into Peter's chest. Peter smiled as she did so. Skylar soon stood up as she heard someone downstairs knock on the door. Peter heard it too, they both opened the door and began to walk down the stairs. They stopped at the last three stairs to notice Pepper shushing us and Tony's repulsors amined at the door.

" No one was authorized to come up here." He whispered to them. Skylar felt her heart beat faster, than before. They could all hear the banging on the door. As the people behind it tried to break in. Skylar knew that she could do something. She then grabbed Tony and Pepper closer to her. They looked at her confused.

" What the hell are you doing!?" Tony whisper yelled at her. She rolled her eyes at his comment.

"Saving your ass." She said as she began to cast a spell which made clones of them. She then told them to go to her room, as she continued to make the clones. Tony, Pepper, and Peter began to go up the stairs. Skylar heard the people behind the door continue to try to break in. She finished up the spell, but was to late. They were in, she was surprised when she saw the people. There were two people standing in front of her. One was girl, who had long blond hair that reached her back, fair skin and had emerald eyes. Skylar and the girl stared at each other. The other person was a boy, he had raven black hair and had dark brown eyes to match it.

He was average size, you could see his confusion on what his partner and Skylar were doing. He nudged her to start fighting, but instead then girls ran up to each other and hugged each other tightly. Skylar began to laugh.

" Oh my goodness I missed you," Skylar said as she continued to hug her tightly, The blond haired girl began to speak.

" I thought they found and killed you after you escaped." She said as she continued to hug Skylar tightly. She soon heard someone behind her speak.

"Skylar who is this? What's going on?" Peter says from behind, Skylar releases the blonde. The blonde and her partner get into a fighting stance.

Skylar goes in front of him.

" What the hell are you guys doing?!" She asks worriedly.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi loves! I hope you all have been having a wonderful week, and if you haven't, I hope it gets better.**

 **Enjoy!**

Chapter 17

"What the hell are you guys doing?!" She says worried.

The blonde haired girl still in her fighting stance says sternly.

" Skylar we were giving strict orders to bring you back." Skylar looks at her confused and shocked.

" The hell did you just say to me! You really expect me to go back to that hell hole!? After all they did to me! Oh hell no Em!" She said almost yelling out of frustration and anger. Peter looks at them back and forth still confused.

" Sky who the hell are these people?!" He finally says, Skylar looks at him about to say something, but doesn't.

" I'm Emma, I'm her best friend from the Red room." Emma said with ease slowly leaving her fighting stance. Peter looked at Skylar confused. Skylar looked down at the ground scared to meet his eyes. Peter sighed and went beside Skylar.

" Nice to meet you I'm Peter." He said to her, Emma smiled. They all soon heard Tony and Pepper walk down the stairs. Emma looked at them, " Sorry Mr. Stark, I'll fix it." She said as she quickly casted a spell to fix the door. Tony looked at her amazed.

" Wait so your like Skylar?" He said questioning the what she just did. She nodded her head.

" Yeah we can do almost the same things. It's just Skylar is stronger." Emma said nudging Skylar as they both began to laugh. The boy looked at Emma.

" Let's just grab Skylar and go." He said sternly as he began to reach for Skylar. Once he touched Skylar, she twisted his arm bending back to him. He winced in pain.

" I told you not to touch her before we got here." Emma said as she quietly laughed, but then she became serious.

" Skylar seriously we have to go NOW!" Emma said slightly beginning to yell. Skylar looked at her.

" Emma we've had this conversation way before I even escaped. There is no way in hell I would ever go back to that freaking hell hole." Skylar said sternly starring Emma straight in the eye. Emma winced for a minute and felt her back, Skylar looked at her shoulder and saw a symbol there.

" Emma what the hell is on your shoulder?" She asked, Emma stared at her and shook her head, as she got into a fighting stance.

" Look Skylar, if you just come with us nothing bad will happen to any of them. Don't... and we will kill all of them before you go." Emma said with a struggle in her voice. Skylar looked at Emma and shook her head no. Emma sighed.

" I'm sorry Sky, but if you won't come the easy way. I'll have to bring you there the hard way." Emma said as she began to punch Skylar. Skylar deflected every hit. The boy just stood in the corner and stared. Skylar then kicked Emma and she fell. Skylar went behind her and put her in a choke hold, her arm was tightly wrapped around her neck. Emma struggled to break from the hold. She began to claw at Skylar's skin causing her to loose grip. Skylar yelled as Emma kicked her back to the ground. Skylar jumped back up a few seconds after she fell. They noticed everyone around them just standing and watching.

Peter began to walk forward and tried to help, but the boy in the corner looked at him and suddenly he felt frozen. Skylar noticed this happen. She was about to run to him, but felt a fist quickly touch her face. She fell to the ground. Emma stood in front of her.

" I told you to come with us, I asked nicely and you still didn't listen. So know we do it his way." She started to come towards Skylar. She quickly casted a spell and hit her with it. She fell back and looked at her confused for a minute.

" Sky why did you do that? I mean damn, that hurt. Wait what's going on?" Emma asked in confusion. Skylar looked at her and saw the boy in the corner. She blasted him with magic as well, he deflected it. He looked at Skylar angry.

" Emma let's go, forget her. I have a much better prize anyways." He said smirking, Emma looked at him sternly.

" Jason, we were given strict instructions to take Skylar." She said looking down, but still loud and serious. He looked angry, he pointed to the door and Emma sighed. She began to walk.

" If we get in trouble and die or something. It's your fault." She said as she walked. Skylar blasted Emma in the back, causing her to fall down.

" Sky what the hell?!" Emma said angry.

" Neither of you guys are leaving." Skylar said angry as well. Jason looked at her, his eyes slowly turning red with anger. He smirked.

" Fine we don't need you." He said as he walked away. Skylar looked at him shocked, he continued to walk away and soon he disappeared. Everyone sighed.

" So what are we gonna do with Emma?" Peter asked and I looked at him.

" First I'm gonna remove this symbol." As I looked at it better I saw it was an eye. Skylar chanted a protection spell so she couldn't go back under his spell. She then turned to Peter.

" Peter let me see your shoulder." Skylar said, Peter looked at her weirdly.

" U-um okay," He said as he showed his shoulder she saw them same mark, but it was red. The red got deeper and deeper. Peter began to yell ow. Everyone around him began to freak out.

" Peter are you okay? What the hell is going on!?" Skylar said. Peter then fell to the ground. He looked as if he was having a seizure. His body slowly began to fade, and Skylar began to freak out.

" WHAT THE ACTUAL HELL! What is happening!?" She said as Peter was almost gone. Everyone tried to grab his hand or his foot or something, but it was to late. "TONY WHY THE HELL ARE YOU JUST SITTING THERE! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE AND HELP US!" Skylar yelled at him. Tony rolled his eyes though his eyes flashed in fear.

" Fuck no, I ain't trying to get fucking possessed!" He said. Skylar and Pepper turned to Tony and gave him a death stare. Tony rolled his eyes. Until his expression changed. Skylar looked at him confused.

"What's wrong with you?" Skylar growled, and he pointed at where Peter's body was. Skylar turned to his body and noticed he was gone. She screamed.

"AHH WHERE THE HELL IS HE!?" She cried and began to break down.

Authors Note

So I've decided that from now on in the story I will have it a first person P.O.V and it'll be Skylar's of course. Throughout the chapters it may change but it'll always go back to Skylar's P.O.V. The reason I made it this way is because, it'll be easier for me to write it this way (aka I'm lazy lol). Also I know that in that chapter I added a new character, the reason I did this was so I could add more of the backstory throughout the next few chapters and it won't be as confusing. Anyways let's continue on with the rest of the story.

 **So a little secret; the author of this story does not publish this. I know, *insert gasp* lol.**

 **But for real, I am one of the authors friends and I publish this for her. (I also attempt to edit, but I get a headache every time and I eventually give up) I'm the one who made up the character Denae and she is from my fanfic.**

 **Anyways, my point is that the author has currently stopped writing to take a short break, so that "anyways let's continue on with the rest of the story probably won't be happening anytime soon. (She'll definitely be back soon!)**

 **But I just wanted to let everyone know.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed!**


	18. Chapter 18

**So I wrote earlier than I expected. (totally cause my friend who edits this and writes this specific part didn't force me to...)**

 **Shout out to my friend (me, who edits) for writing Denae's POV (cause that's her character so it makes sense) And guess what? I can grammar sometimes (me as in the friend) (also totally didn't spell grammar wrong the first time...heh)**

 **Enjoy!**

Chapter 18 (Skylar's POV)

I continued to scream and break down as I noticed Peter's body was gone. I felt an arm touch my shoulder.

" Hey it's gonna be okay. We'll find him," Pepper said as she pulled me into a hug. I then turned back to Emma, she began to flutter her eyes. She turned to me.

" Whoa what the hell! Why the fuck am I here?" She said as she sat up straight. I looked at her sternly.

" Jason took Peter, now tell me where he is!" I snarled. She began to scoot back away from me.

Emma sighed, " Ugh you don't understand. I would love to tell you where he is but Sky I can't. " Emma said as she looked down, I looked at her stern with anger.

" Why not Emma!" I yelled at her, and she sighed once again.

" It's because...well did you see that charm on my shoulder? He casted a spell that puts me under his control, meaning I don't remember the shit that just happened. You know me Sky I hate that fucking hell hole. Why the hell would I want to bring you back if we had planned to escape that place? " Emma asked (though the question was, without a doubt rhetorical ***** **editor wrote this part in** **parenthesis** **ha** ***** ) face palming herself. I felt my tears prick my eyes as they began to fall. Emma ran to me and hugged me.

"Oh Sky, I'm so so sorry. "She said as she rubbed my back. I looked at her and stood up. She turned to Tony.

"Tony we need to find Peter." Tony nodded his head. I looked back to Emma. "Look Em, you gotta help me find him," I said to her. She looked at me questionably and nodded slowly.

"Fine, but only if I get to knock some heads." She said to me as she stood up slowly. I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, I have an idea, but it includes Matteo's book." She rolled her eyes.

"Ugh, you're such a cliche. Keeping that old thing," Emma sighed. I rolled my eyes.

"You want to knock some heads or not?" I said asked annoyed, as I rolled my eyes towards her. She nodded as we made our way upstairs and prepared for the ritual.

*Time skip, they tracked Peter down*

I slowly got up from the ritual area and headed downstairs. Where I saw Pepper and Tony sitting. I turned to Pepper and Tony.

"Tony, we found him." He nodded his head and sighed.

"If you're gonna try and get your ass killed, you unfortunately need Denae and Steve." Tony said as he rolled his eyes. I looked at at him and nodded.

"Okay, so when can we go and find him, cause we don't know how long he'll be there." I said as Emma walked beside me. Tony rolled his eyes at me.

"Didn't you hear what I just said?! You need Steve and Denae," he said in a "duh" tone. I rolled my eyes back at him.

"Then what are you waiting for? Call them!" I exclaimed frustratingly. Tony rolled his eyes as he looked at me. He grabbed his and contacted Denae. I waited anxiously as it rang.

*Denae's POV* (thank you editor)

I laid, stretched out against Steve as he slept soundly. I smiled at his face. I loved him so much. I reached over to grab my phone and Steve shifted before subconsciously pulling me against his chest. I softly smiled before scrolling around. Steve softly moaned into my hair.

"Put your phone down and go back to sleep." I giggled at him before gently molding myself back down into his curled body. I sighed in contentment before gently fluttering my eyelids shut. I was most likely asleep for point two seconds before the sound of my phone vibrating filled the air. Steve growled and made a grab at my phone, quickly reaching over me and snatching from the dresser. I quickly grabbed it back and looked at the number. I sighed. It was Tony, naturally. I frowned as I debated answering it. One the one hand, I had told him not to call me unless it was an emergency, meaning this could be important. On the other hand, me telling tony not to call me is a reason for him to call me just because I told him not to. I sighed and answered.

"Hello?" Tony voice came suspiciously calm over the line.

"So we have a bit of an issue...Peters been kidnapped." I shot up.

"Kidnapped? By who?" Tony sighed and I knew he had his hands on the bridge of his nose.

"Listen, as crazy as it sounds...he disappeared. Like literally turned transparent on the damn floor and vanished." I blinked for a few seconds and Steve looked at me worriedly.

"We're on our way."


End file.
